godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Longlegs
|eye = Red |status = Alive |enemies = Kong Preston Packard William Randa Steve Woodward Aaron Brooks Evgenij Medov Walter R. Riccio |portrayedby = CGI |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island |lastappearance = Skull Island: The Birth of Kong |hidec = True |designs = }}Mother Longlegs, also known as Arachnida Acidosasa,' '''are giant arachnid that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, ''Kong: Skull Island. Name The Mother Longlegs name is based on the famous term, "Daddy Longlegs", a common nickname for various types of insects and arachnids. The "mother" prefix refers to the species as female only. Design Appearance Mother Longlegs are gigantic spider-like creatures that stand around 5 to 7 meters tall. They possess incredibly long legs that resemble bamboo stalks, allowing them to blend in seamlessly with the surrounding forests, with their legs posing as plants and their upper bodies held high above the canopy. The top half of the Mother Longlegs are covered in leaves with 8 red eyes. In addition to their eight legs, Mother Longlegs possess two additional limbs located closer to their heads, which are equipped with pincer-like claws. A giant Mother Longlegs is also seen in Issue #4 of Skull Island: The Birth of Kong. It is far larger than the average Mother Longlegs, and can even compete in size to creatures such as the Mire Squids, Skullcrawlers, and Kong himself. Its head is more rigid, and unlike its smaller counterparts, it has fur instead of leaves growing out of the top of its head and abdomen. Personality Mother Longlegs are ambush predators that lurk in bamboo forests for unsuspecting prey. Not much is known about the giant individual or if it's even the same species due to the drastic differences, but what is certain is its size could hinder its camouflage and thus does not need to rely on stealth to attack potential victims and it can also be assumed that it is capable of using all the abilities of its smaller counterparts. Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island Packard and his group encountered a Mother Longlegs while trying to navigate through a bamboo forest. It impaled a soldier and attempted to drag Mills into its stomach. It was incapacitated when the humans cut off some of its legs, causing it to topple, and Packard finished it off with a barrage of gunfire to the head. ''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong A group of Mother Longlegs, which include a giant one the size of Kong attacked the Iwi settlement when Riccio destroyed the walls using the seismic charges brought by the previous Monarch expedition. The giant arthropods started to kill many, including Riccio's colleague Medov. When Aaron Brooks and Ato were cornered by the large Mother Longlegs, Kong arrived catching it off guard, killing it before proceeding to kill all of the remaining smaller Longlegs. Abilities Camouflage and Stealth Mother Longlegs are perfectly adapted for camouflage in the dense forests of Skull Island. With their limbs resembling bamboo stalks and their bodies held high above the forest canopy, they blend seamlessly with the forest, allowing them to attack unaware prey that passes through their territory. Pincers Mother Longlegs are equipped with crab-like pincers that allow them to grab their prey. Poison The legs of the Mother Longlegs are filled with poison that allows the Mother Longlegs to drain vital nutrients from their victims. Speed and Agility Mother Longlegs can use their legs to strike their intended victims in a swift motion. They are also able to jump and reach large heights. Strength and Combat Mother Longlegs can carry humans in their pincers and tendrils, and the spear-like tips of their legs can pierce through humans with ease. Tendrils Mother Longlegs use fleshy tentacles they release from openings beneath their abdomens which snag their prey and reel them up to their stomachs. Webbing Mother Longlegs can fire webbing during their fight with Kong to slow him down. Weaknesses Limited Durability The normal Mother Longlegs are quite vulnerable to gunfire and they can easily be overpowered by the larger Kong. The larger one was more impervious to gunfire but was killed quickly by Kong. Vulnerable Legs The legs of the Mother Longlegs are quite thin and fragile. If some of the legs are cut off, the Mother Longlegs will fall to the ground and become helpless. Trivia *The Mother Longlegs' design may have been inspired by the Pit Spider from the original 1933 King Kong film and the Arachnoclaws from the 2005 remake. Gallery Skull Island: The Birth of Kong Concept art Kong--skull-island-concept-artwork-410770.jpg Production MotherLonglegsKSIBiography.jpg KYM1s2jfn0o4 1280.jpg Screenshots 25-0.jpg KSI_01253.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-02-23_at_11.56.58_PM.png FullSizeRender.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-02-06_at_10.22.08_AM.png KG-ILM-001.jpg List of appearances Films *''Kong: Skull Island'' Novels *''Kong: Skull Island - The Official Movie Novelization'' Comics *''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong'' Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju